rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nourom Coven
The Nourom Coven is a roleplay coven on world 42 founded by Taralani Nourom and led by herself and her husband Felson Nourom. It was first created in 2010 and has been disbanded a total of three times. The last disbandment was in the summer of 2013 and also marked the moment where both the characters of Taralani and Felson left Gielinor, showing that the Nourom as a coven would NEVER RETURN, despite how some of it's members still remain alive today in Morytania. May it be noted that the Nourom Coven will not and cannot return, Tara has requested that there be no attempt of revival of her coven both ic and ooc and hopes that her fellow coven members and others of the roleplay community will respect this wish. Nourom Upper Tier Family Tree The Upper tier (or Royal Bloods as they have been known) was the higher class of Nourom including the current leader (Taralani) as well as all of the Leaders closest vampyre family such as parentage (in this case adopted parentage), spouse, children, siblings, etc. It was only possible to enter the upper tier through adoption, blood, or marriage. A family tree of said upper tier is displayed below. Key: D : Deceased / : Divorced/Separated = : Married A : Adopted Age order of marriages and siblings goes from left to right, oldest to youngest History of the Nourom Coven Due to the Nourom being formed so long ago, much of its history has been lost, very little of it ever recorded and littler still properly remembered. It is said that long ago, shortly after the first Vampyres crossed from Vampyrium to Gielinor alongside House Drakan, four gifted sisters, each with their own particular talents, decided to form their own covens. The four delved deep into the magicks of their old land and new to hone their talents before they began their recruitment. The first coven, the Nylsugo, was led by Lady Venylsia, a well respected Vyrelady greatly adept in Magic. Her coven became known for their skills in their magic and were also marked by how each Nylsugo's iris became purple upon joining. The second coven was the Llhembwan. The sister who led the coven had become greatly interested in the Elven race, having read about and once met one during her first few months on Gielinor. The Llhembwans were soon shaped to be likened to these Elves, but crueler, darker. They gained heightened agility and skills with ranged weaponry and had eyes tinted green but hearts as black as night. The third coven, were the Nourom. The Third sister, like her elder, loved agility and the freedom it granted her but did not seek to simply copy another race. Her coven, much like her elders, had greatened speed and agility but moreso, but also excelled in hand-to-hand combat. The third sister however was much crueler and bloodthirsty than her fellow siblings and her coven shared this trait. Together, the coven terrorised the people it met and flourished during hunts, their eyes soon becoming as dark as the blood they could never get enough of. The final sister, the quietest and slyest, formed the Dhrazen. The final sister had dabbled in darkness far beyond that of her sisters and became corrupt and maddened. She delved too far into the art of necromancy and became like a walking corpse, her features stretched, their eyes jet black. When the God War reached them, the sisters and their covens which had began to blossom, quickly shot to Drakans aid and joined his ranks. The four covens were known well amongst their normal vampyric kin and although mistrusted by some, were welcomed to the fray to fight whatever enemies met them. They fought well, each coven using their skills to aid the battle, yet, it was not their fate to succeed. After initial success, the covens began to drop like flies. The Dhrazen were the first to go, they had few members and their necromancy did not aid them against the blades and arrows that pierced their skin and ripped them apart. The Llhembwan soon followed, her coven was not meant for such violent battles and despite how their arrows rained down on their enemies as they flew overhead, they were no match for the arrows that went to meet them and forced them to plummet to the ground. After their demise, only the Nourom and Nylsugo remained. The Nourom had been bred for this fight, their hand-to-hand skills and expert agility allowing them to fall almost any enemy that met them. The Nyslugo's advanced Magic too caused the battles to be won their enemy confused by the Vampyres skills of the elements, it having been believed that such magic was beyond the Vampyre race. Yet soon, they too fell. One by one the Nylsugo and Nourom members were felled and butchered. Lady Venylsia and Sarina, founder of the Nourom, are said to have stood back to back, fighting off their attackers together. Sarina however became too cocky, too headstrong and too bloodthirsty. She got ahead of herself and leaped at a downed opponent, fangs bared and ready to bite. Venylsia screamed when she saw her sisters head taken off by an axe. With the Nourom dead and the Nylsugo with only three remaining, Lady Venylsia decided to flee, taking her last few members and running before her coven too would be destroyed as her sisters had been. She eventually met a young Vampyre named Lylander and raised her to be the next leader in her place. When Venylsia passed, Lylander took her place and raised the Nylsugo to be one of the greatest covens in Gielinor. Long after the God Wars had passed and the salve had been blessed, Lylander travelled with her coven around Gielinor, unable to pass by the barrier to Drakan and her other Vampyre Kin. As she did this, Taralani Amira was being raised by a vampyre family who had found her stranded, bloodythirsty and alone in the Mort Myre swamp. She was adopted into this family of no real name and soon became a sister to both Ettore, Nightmare, and Klaus Wehbspyre, all also adopted save Nightmare was Vladimir and Katrina's child by blood. Klaus told Tara of how his family had come alongside Drakan and the other houses and vampyres and how an ancestor of his was related to the the four great sisters. Taralani laughed at him, the sisters were known to her loosely but few knew of any other relatives that they had save those they inducted into their coven. Klaus persisted and then explained that their meeting was not by chance, that he had come because he knew Tara was of direct Nourom blood and he was determined to make that coven rise even if the others had fell. Tara called this thought propesterous and ignored him, declaring him a fool and a liar. It was not until many a time later, after her expulsion from Morytania that she met Lylander and became a Nylsugo. She stayed there for a while but eventually believed herself not a true part of their ranks and left them. (From here onwards are only actual roleplayed events) Many years later however, she was called upon by her old leader and asked if she had any knowledge of the sister covens. Curious and confused, Tara explained that she did, that she knew of their success in the god wars and their eventual demise but little else. Lylander told her of the traits of the four covens, how they were founded, why they fell, their leadership, what marked them, all she knew she told. When Tara asked her why she was telling her this, Lylander said that Tara was to be the next Nourom leader. She had Nourom blood in her veins, if feint, and Lylander believed she could awaken it. Tara sighed and laughed at her, explaining how Klaus had said the same thing and how it was proposterous but Lylander persisted. She explained how Tara was descended because Sarina had had a child during the time of the God War, she had only hid her pregnancy by lying about her abscency, saying she was distant from battle due to planning strategies with her commanders but the only strategies she planned were handed to her commanders by written word. When born, Sarina did not want her child to be in the heart of war and so sent her to be raised by humans, all vampyres of course being born humans and then turned as the childs father had been. She had planned to seek out her child once the war was won, yet died in the fighting. The child was too young to remember any of her lineage and simply went on to pass on her genes to her children. This child, was Tara's ancestor. Lylander had laughed, saying how funny it was that Tara had become a vampyre anyway, despite having seemed so secure in a human life. With her Nylsugo magic, Lylander awakened the Nourom within Tara and watched as Tara's eyes reddened and agility strengthened. Taralani Salorah Amira Nourom as she was now known went on to recruit the first members of the revived coven. She began with her friend Bunii who she had met during her time as a Nylsugo and had become a trusted friend. She then also adopted Risuka, a younger Nylsugo, who she thought of much like a son and so soon adopted as one. Returning home, she met with her brother and sister, Klaus and Nightmare, and recruited them as her seconds in command. She had wished Ettore to could have joined her in her coven but he had sadly passed alongside his second wife. His three children however, Marvin and the twins Rowan and Emily had grown and been turned and agreed to join. Klaus' son and grandson Charo and Sekra too became members and before long Tara had a healthy amount of members in her coven. Yet, being based west of the salve, she was bound to encounter enemies, no human had ever loved their being Vampyres on their doorstep, especially when they came to drain them of their blood. WAR - Nourom Coven Vs Claws of Peace The Nourom soon came to be involved in their first war, the war with the Claws of Peace, led by Ran Longclaw himself though they seemed anything but peaceful at the time. Both sides suffered many casualties and Tara became furious with her losses. Not only did her nephew Charo pass at the blade of a Claw, a new member Felson, an avid fighter, was ambushed alongside her son Todd, a young vampyre who had been turned at 7 and so remained to look at such, as well as two other Nourom members. Felson was greatly injured and for a time it seemed as though the claws were gaining the upper hand. By that time, Tara was married to the demon Joshua Karlak who possessed some unique bracelets which 'enslaved' the wearer, of sorts. Anyone wearing the bracelet could be forced to feel immense pain if their 'master' wished it, this pain often making them therefore obey whatever their master said. As well as this, the bracelets could only be removed if the blood of he or she who'd placed it on their wrist, was put into the lock of the bracelet. With this new weapon in her possession, she again began to gain the upperhand. As well as this she also placed spies into the Longclaw ranks. Felson, Klaus and a new but trusted member named Cicca joined the Claws and began to warn the Nourom of ambushes. A notable one was in the city of Ardougne, which Russia, a friend of Tara, was currently ruling. Taralani and some of her fellow Nourom members were in the city at the time when a message was received from Felson saying that a group of claws were on their way. Tara cursed and informed her fellow Nourom who quickly fled the scene save for herself and one other member. She took out two teletabs and passed one to him before going about their usual business. As expected, they were quickly ambushed by none other than Ran longclaw and five of his fellows, swords raised. Ran smirked and laughed at how he was about the kill his enemies leader. Taralani simply nodded to her fellow Nourom, looked to Ran and told him how 'he should do less talking if he wants to see his plans through' before breaking her teletab. As expected, Ran had forgotten to teleblock her upon sight. With fewer successful ambushes, the Nourom again began to rise in strength. The claws once tried to storm their base, accessible only through a tunnel running beneath it, yet this time it was their turn to be ambushed. Out from the alcoves sprang the Nourom members who quickly began to kill and capture. The claws were forced to flee but not without losses. It was believed that the Nourom now stood a chance and may even win the war. Although still outnumbered, they now had some claws enslaved, spies in place and claw corpses were continually sent back to their leader as 'gifts'. Victory could not be far, or so Tara believed. It was then however that she received word that the Claws had killed Joshua. Within the note that bared the news, there was a singular demonic fang. It had been a custom that every Nourom corpse was returned fangless, this time, all she received was a fang and a fang alone. Within the Zamorakian temple in the south east corner of Varrock, Tara spilled her tears for both her husband and all those before him, Rowan and Emily bearing witness to their aunts plight but with no knowledge of what to do. For hours she cried, until she received an invitation from Ran to meet her in his own home dungeon, alone so that they could 'put this to rest at last'. Though begged not to go, Tara had spilled enough tears that she had lost all emotion, she was an empty corpse walking and agreed to meet her enemy. Upon entering the dungeon she found Ran stood there waiting and behind him, Joshua, alive but with dried blood across his chin from his ripped fang. Though shocked, she did not reveal it and for a while, they simply talked. Both had suffered losses and both did not wish to lose anymore. With the bracelets still in place and claw plans failing, Ran doubted his chance of winning, though he didn't initially wish to admit it and the Nourom still heavily outnumbered, Tara still believed the war could swing in eithers favour. Therefore, a deal was struck. Joshua would be released back to Tara, the enslaved claws would have their bracelets removed and no claw and no Nourom would ever raise a blade against the other again else they who first raised their blade would be decapitated by their enemy leader, in front of both Nourom and Claws alike. Though many had died, for a time there was peace, but the price the Nourom had paid was too great and the coven was disbanded for its first time. The Nourom were revived however, a year later. The old faces were contacted and reinvited to the family and new faces joined them. They took up residence in Draynor Manor, Lord Drakan's brother being long since dead and the supposedly haunted manor being deserted, the townsfolk of draynor being unwilling to step foot past its iron gates. For a time they grew, taking hunting trips into the town of Draynor only when required and always keeping an eye out for possible members. Lylander who had still been running the Nylsugo all this time, came to the manor one night and asked if Tara wished to join their covens under one banner, uniting two of the great sister covens with both Tara and Lylander as their leaders. Mistrustful of her old matriarch however, Tara refused. She was warned that this would be the only time Lylander would offer this and Tara simply nodded in understandment claiming how although she loved their alliance and friendship, she loved her covens individuality and independance all the more, her coven came first and she would not suddenly force them under a banner with another. Although annoyed, Lylander and Tara remained allies and friends, if distant, yet it was around this time that the notorious Sicarius clan came to being and they were soon enemies of the Nourom, though few clans were ever the Nourom's friends. Note: '''Some parts of the history will seem 'godmoddy' because they took place back in 2010 when such things were more acceptable A List of Known Nourom Members Below is a list of all Nourom members from the first to last revival of the Nourom coven. Due to the Nourom being an old coven, it is likely many named have been missed and it is welcomed for those names to be added should they be recalled by others. (May it be noted the list contains character names only not in-game usernames) *'Taralani Salorah Amira Nourom *Felson Arytiss Omnius Kin'dred Nourom *Joshua Karlak *Charo Nourom *Klaus Nourom *Nightmare Nourom *Bunii Nourom *Samuel Ignatius *Rowan Nourom *Emily Nourom *Risuka Nylsugo Nourom *Todd Nourom *Ravenor Nourom *Doc *Chris *Zain *Yrael Nourom *Rael Nourom *Das Nourom *Sekra Nourom *Ettore Tarro *Nathaniel Nourom *Ezio Nylsugo *Percy Nourom *Amadis Snow *Roxie *Kex Gallery Below are all poems, writings and photos related to the Nourom Coven To our lady Taralani, May the Nourom stand strong and prevail any task No strangers enter our town but stay where they belong the strength of out family fails to be masked. For our lady, this I write, To our lady we pledge out life, by order of Taralani we will fight, We shall defend her through any time of strife. We left the light to embrace the dark, we see friends among others with our eyes as our mark. -A poem by Nyeto Nourom to Taralani Miscellaneous As of December 16th 2018, Nathaniel Nourom will be updating and refurbishing this page for the sake of longevity and ease of reading. Parts that will be added: * TL:DR segment for Family history * Links to pages of anyone mentioned in the 'a list of known Nourom members' segment where possible. * Revision of the Family tree image to be more easily digested. * Addition of Info panel for Nourom Coven VS Claws of Peace war. Category:Vampyre Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Morytania Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Nourom